Give Into Me
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: Brielle and her younger brother Jason had been just fine on their own until they showed up. At first when they get to the prison, Brielle hates it there and can't wait to get out of there. But after a while she starts falling in love with a man that she often clashes with. Daryl Dixon/OC


**Hey its Addison here! This is my first Walking Dead fan fiction and I'm a little nervous. But I'm also excited at the same time. I love feedback, so please give me some reviews. You can also send me a message if you want. I do not own the Walking Dead. I only own my OC, Brielle Owens. **

* * *

"I spy something white." 21 year old Brielle Owen says.

Her little brother, Jason, who was 16 scrunched up his nose as he started to think. The two of them had been playing 'I Spy' for almost two hours now and it was starting to get boring. Jason thought of the answer and smirked spread over his face.

"Your skin." he says. Brielle glares at him and throws a small twig at him.

"You're so funny but no. The answer is the moon." Brielle tells Jason and leans against the head rest of their truck.

"The moon is gray. I'm going to sleep okay?" Jason says.

Brielle nods and rolls up the windows. She watches Jason grabed the worn out blanket that they shared every since the virus broke out. That was almost a year ago though. They both had to admit that they had done pretty well for themselves. They had managed to live on their own, hunt for their own food, and kill some walkers at the same time.

Brielle could tell that Jason wasn't doing well ever since some rouges robbed them of all their weapons and supplies. Jason was just trying to protect his big sister and ended up getting stabbed in the leg. It didn't hit any arteries but Brielle could tell that is was starting to get infected. After being attacked, they found a truck full of guns and knives to their luck and were now just trying to find any sort of humans.

Jason was out like a light as she felt his forehead; he was burning hot and sweating a lot. He wasn't doing well at all. Brielle was about to pray but all of sudden people with guns were surrounding the truck.

"Get out of the truck and remove any weapons on you!" a man with a scruffy beard yells out.

Brielle glanced over at Jason who was still asleep before putting all of their weapons on the ground. She cautiously stepped out of the truck with hands up in the air.

"Maggie, search her." says the same man. A woman with short dark hair starts patting her for weapons.

Daryl Dixon watched the young woman with careful eyes. She looked terrified as Rick yelled at her and Maggie searched her. She looked to be in her early 20's and the boy looked to be a teenager. The woman was dressed in jeans, tall lace up boots, and a black tank top. The clothes looked new but she looked dirty.

There was blooded caked on her hands and some on her face. Daryl noticed a couple fresh brusies on her face and started to wonder what had happened. _Probably fighting with the walkers. _The woman was pretty short and looked to be 5'5 feet tall. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose bun and her pale skin was dotted with freckles and a slight sunburn. Her eyes looked to be dark, but it was too dark to tell.

"What's your name?" Rick asks her.

"I'm Brielle Owens. The boy in the car is my little brother, Jason. He's only 16 years old; I'm 21." Brielle answers.

"We were robbed a couple days ago. The people stabbed my brother. Can you help him?" She adds.

Daryl could tell she was fighting back tears and lowered his cross-bow a little before looking at Rick. He walked over to Daryl and sighed.

"I trust her." Rick whispers to him.

Brielle watched as the man who she assumed was the leader, walked over to a man with a cross-bow. The man looked to be around 5'10 and had messy brown hair. He had a slight goatee and gorgous blue eyes that looked a little dull. He looked every bit like a redneck. The redneck nodded at the leader and walked back over to Brielle.

"We'll take you back to the prison. There are other people there and we'll get your brother looked at. Just follow us." the leader says.

"Thank you sir." Brielle says gratefully.

The man shakes his head. "Its no problem, but no funny business. I'm Rick Grimes. The guy with the cross-bow is Daryl Dixon. The woman that searched you is Maggie and the Asian is Glenn." Rick explains.

Daryl watched as the woman got back into her truck and checked on her brother. It stung a little since it made him think of Merle, his older brother that he had to kill since he was turned into a walker. The prison was only a few miles away and the woman followed behind Rick slowly the entire time.

"You can just park your truck near the other cars." Rick tells Brielle.

Brielle does as she's told and tries to wake up Jason. He groans loudly and tries to hit Brielle. She glanced up and saw that Daryl was standing by the car, trying to hold back a chuckle. She gave him a slight smile and poured some of their water over Jason's head.

"What the hell?!" Jason exclaims and throws the now wet blanket on the ground.

"Excuse me but you do not use that language with me. We're at a prison now and people here can help you. I need you to stand up so I can take you there." Brielle explains.

Jason nodded and Brielle went over to the passenger side to help him get to the people who would help him. Jason through his arm around Brielle and they slowly started to follow Rick inside the prison. Everyone was staring at the new comers as they passed through the prison and into a secluded room.

"Hershel?" Rick asks.

An older man with a slight beard walks out and gives everybody a small smile. His smile quickly disappears as he notices the young boy's injury.

"Lay him on this table." The older man says.

Brielle nods and Daryl helps her put Jason on the table. "Is he going to be okay?" Brielle asks Hershel.

She watches him as he sighs which causes her to bite the inside of her cheek nervously. Hershel had no idea. The boy didn't look good and he wasn't sure if he had the correct supplies to deal with this kind of injury. However, he was going to try his hardest.

"I'm not sure yet ma'am but I'm going to need you to leave. Maggie, would you please assist me?" Hershel answers.

Brielle walks over to Jason and smiles at him. Daryl watches as she takes his hand into hers.

"You better stay alive, okay? These people are going to take really good care of you. You better listen to them too." Brielle says and kisses his forehead gently before walking out of the room.

"Daryl can you find Brielle a room to stay in?" Rick asks Daryl.

Daryl nods slowly and glances at Brielle. "Follow me." he says with a thick, gruff Southern accent.

They didn't walk that far until Daryl stopped and opened one of the cell doors. "Here y'er go." he says.

Daryl watched as she eyed the room cautiously. It was better than nothing but it wouldn't keep the cold air and bugs out.

"Sorry that it ain't big enough for y'er rich ass." Daryla says.

Brielle spun around and glared at the man. It took all of her strength not to deck him in the mouth. Daryl was just trying to test her limits. He wanted to know what made her ticked off and he found out that calling her rich was one of them. There was a small light in the room and it was just enough light to see that her eyes were big and doe like. They were a chocolate brown color and had long lashes.

Daryl smirked at the young woman and shifted his cross-bow to his other shoulder. Brielle continued to glare at that man. He had to be the rudest person she had ever met.

"I'd like to go sleep now thank you very much." Brielle says.

Brielle walked into the room and carefully shut the door behind her quietly. She put her backpack on the floor and repulled up her hair before laying on the hard bed.

"This is only temporary Brielle." she tells herself as Daryl walks away.


End file.
